Millions of individuals utilize pickup trucks for work or recreational purposes. Over the last few decades in the United States, pickup trucks models have been purchased by consumers at a volume that is larger than most any other type of vehicle. The pickup trucks utility drives consumer sentiment and increased amenities have assisted in achieving such a large sales volume.
Many individuals will purchase trucks for either their payload or towing capacity. These type of vehicles are designed to carry heavy loads as well as tow large trailers such as but not limited to gooseneck or fifth wheel trailers. These type of trailer configurations routinely have the ball for the hitch mounted within the bed directly of the axle of the trailer. It is common for individuals that are in the process of coupling the gooseneck trailer to a pick up truck to place the tailgate of the pickup truck bed in a down position to allow clearance for a portion of the trailer while the pickup truck is engaged with the trailer. This position can cause damage to the tailgate and its mechanical fasteners during transit as the tailgate will be agitated in a general upwards-downwards direction as the pickup truck traverses across a variety of surfaces. Additionally, with some types of trailers the tailgate of the pickup truck can be constricted in its downward movement to the open position by a portion of the trailer.
A portion of drivers of pickup trucks will routinely place the tailgate of the pickup truck bed in the open position to increase their potential fuel efficiency. Pickup trucks often achieve lower fuel efficiency with the tailgate in the up position as the aerodynamic properties are more favorable when the tailgate of the pickup truck is in the down position. This position however can potentially cause damage to the tailgate. Additionally, with the tailgate in the down position, the tailgate has a higher probability of being hit by a vehicle coming to a stop behind the pickup truck as it is extending past the bumper of the pickup truck.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pickup truck that has a bed that allows the tailgate to be placed in the open position wherein the tailgate transitions to be mounted underneath the floor of the pickup truck bed so as to substantially reduce any interference that may be caused by a tailgate in the down position. Additionally, the tailgate should be mounted underneath the floor of the pickup truck bed so as to substantially reduce any opportunity for damage to occur to the tailgate.